Learn To Live Again
by bleach613
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by Itachi to rebuild his clan. WARNING: Implied rape.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **To make this work, I made some changes to the plot. Some are explained; se if you can pick up on the others. I'm not quite sure if this is a change, but the remaining Akatsuki members are still fighting Konoha. I am going to use Japanese honorifics and terms as much as I can, sorry if you don't get them. This is rated M for a reason, if you can't stomach implied rape, don't read.

* * *

Hinata had been back from her mission for a day and a half now. It had been a simple C-class, solo. She had allowed time for her body to heal from her small injuries, and now she was on her way to train with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. They had made plans to practice genjutsu, as it was one of Hinata's specialties and both Kiba-kun and Shino-kun weren't very good at it.

The early September heat was nice but not unbearable. Hinata had a hard time believing that in a few months she would be 20. After the 5 Kages had made their pact, shinobi from many villages had gathered, and in one battle of epic proportions, managed to kill more than half of Taka and Akatsuki. It was not know who exactly had survived, but a few people had been confirmed as alive. Among them were Uchiha Itachi, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Zetsu. Almost three years had passed since then.

Hinata smiled sadly. The battle had not been without its casualties on the allies' side. Konoha had been destroyed again. Naruto-kun's favorite ramen bar, Ichiraku, had been destroyed, and the kind owner, Teuchi-san, had been killed. Hinata would often stop by to greet Ayame-san, who was now running it. Her classmate Chouji-san had lost his father. Ino-san had seen her father killed right before her, and had survived after loosing an eye. Hinata smiled. Ino-san had refused to be sad over the loss, and had taken to wearing a new decorative eye-patch every day. Tenten-chan was missing her left ear, a 'gift' from Konan before the kunoichi fell. Many other shinobi, from many villages, had died.

On a happier note, life was normal again. Naruto-kun was to be the next Hokage, whenever Tsunade-sama decided to retire. The two Houses of the Hyuuga clan had merged, and Hanabi-chan had become the heir. Hinata welcomed the change. She felt that Hanabi-chan was much better suited to being heir, and it left her able to live her life un-disturbed. Neji-nii-san was engaged to Tenten-chan, _finally._ It had taken lots of teasing from her, Hanabi-chan, Lee-kun, and Naruto-kun for the two to admit that they liked each other, but it had been worth it. Naruto-kun was dating Sakura-chan. Hinata had been a bit sad when she heard that, but, being Hinata, she had congratulated the couple and moved on.

Hinata shook her head to clear it of thoughts. She had been so caught in her thoughts that she had walked right past the training area and a good ways into the woods. She looked up at the sun; it was just pass noon, and they had planned to meet mid-afternoon. She had left early, planning to stop by the weaponry store Tenten-chan had recommended. Konoha's weapons mistress had high standards for the weapons she used, so any store that received her recommendation was well worth looking into. Unfortunately, when Hinata looked in the window, they seemed to be closed. Sighing, she had made her way on, planning to warm up before Shino-kun and Kiba-kun arrived. Then she had gone off into her thoughts, and here she was, deep in the woods. She could've just used her Byakugan and made her way back to the training area, but now that she was away from the hustle and bustle of Konoha, she appreciated the peaceful quiet of the forest.

She went to sit down at the root of a tree, but hesitated. If she sat down on something that low, chances were her legs would cramp. So, if she couldn't sit on a tree root, how 'bout she sit on a branch? Hinata put a little chakra in her feet, and jumped up onto one of the branches a good deal above her head. She sat, leaning against the trunk, legs straddling the branch.

She leaned back, looking up at the pale sky. Recently the girl had acquired a friendship with Nara Shikamaru-san. Hinata had discovered that cloud watching was a very relaxing thing, and had fallen into the habit, though she refrained from gazing at the sky as much as Shikamaru-san did, for she valued being prompt.

The next thing she knew, her hands were trapped over her head, and she was transfixed by red and black eyes. Her own eyes widened at the sight of ebony hair and a black and red cloak at the edges of her vision. She couldn't move. She had to fight to keep from fainting as she was frozen by the gaze of Uchiha Itachi.

"If you scream, you'll regret it," a dark and sinister voice whispered. She tried to nod, but her limbs felt like lead, stiff and unmovable. The S-class missing-nin leaned in, and it was too much for the Hyuuga's already torn nerves. She passed out.

* * *

The uncomfortable sense that someone was staring at her woke Hinata up, along with a dull ache in her arms. She lifted her head and almost screamed at the sight of Uchiha Itachi sitting in front of her. She tried to back away, but couldn't. Looking around, she realized that she was tried up, her hands bound to a ring above her head. Hinata opened her mouth and tried to ask, "What are you going to do to me?" but nothing came out. Again, she tried to make a sound, but failed. 'He must have used a jutsu on me…' she thought.

If she couldn't talk and couldn't move because of the chain on her wrists, she would try her Byakugan. Thankfully she didn't need hand signs to activate it. Taking a deep breath, the Hyuuga pushed her chakra towards her eyes- and felt it bounce away. Frowning, she tried again, to the same result.

"Thwarted, Hyuuga?" Hinata jerked. In her attempts to do something, _anything_ to escape, she had forgotten the very one she was trying to get away from. "Do you wish to talk?" the Uchiha continued. Hinata paused, _'it could be some sort of trap'_, before slowly nodding. A smirk appeared on her captor's face. "Well then, we can't deny the _princess _anything, now can we?" She stilled. It was obvious she was a Hyuuga, but how did he know she was the older sister of the heir, a princess of sorts? "H-how do you k-know w-who I a-a-am?" _'I can talk? He must have unsealed the jutsu when I wasn't watching.'_

He chuckled, "I have my sources, who they is something you don't need to know. More importantly, I brought you here for a reason. With my younger brother dead, I am the last Uchiha. As you can probably guess, that is a bit of a problem. I think you can figure out what my conclusion was on how to solve this problem, na?"

Hinata paled, _'he wouldn't…'_ Itachi's dark chuckle filled the room. "Yes, I needed someone to bear my child. I won't have a_ civilian_ dilute pure blood, and just any kunoichi wouldn't do. The Hyuuga are almost, if not more pureblooded than the Uchiha. Your dear sister is a bit young, so that leaves me with….you. Do not be worried, you'll be kept in comfort until the child is born."

Hinata's struggles doubled. _'I will never allow this…_thing _to touch me!'_ Try as she might, the chains wouldn't break. "Don't try, they won't break. I should re-arrange you a little though…" He formed seals and the Hyuuga found herself flat on her back, hands and feet cuffed to the stone floor. She twisted and writhed, but couldn't move from her position. This couldn't be happening!

He walked closer, his cloak dropping in his wake in a disheveled puddle. "Don't worry," he murmured as he tore her pants off, "It won't hurt…much."

* * *

Ok, I need a love interest for this, someone to help Hinata. Options are Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hidan, and Kisame. Please give me your input on this!


	2. The Next Day

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating, my muse has gone on a vacation for an undefined amount of time. I'm mot sure how to write a just-raped Hinata and how she reacts to Itachi, so... I tried my best.

* * *

_Pain. Blood. Cold._

That was all Hinata could feel. The shackles had fallen away _after_, and now she lay curled in a corner of the cold room, uneven stone digging into her back and side. She was alone, a small blessing in a world of darkness. She wasn't sure that if _he _came, her mind would remain whole. As it was, she felt like a feather falling would make her shatter, and cry to flood the world, _which would be a merciful act of a sympathetic god. _

Could she kill herself? Her weapons were gone, along with her chakra, cutting out using Juuken. The kunoichi suspected that if she tried to get up to look for something she could use as a weapon, the dull pain in her pelvis would multiply and expand. That would weaken her even more, something she couldn't afford. Beside, suicide was for the weak. She **refused **to become that weak.

She peeled her eyes open; they had been swollen shut with tears and bruising. Her clothing consisted of a torn fishnet shirt and a tattered lavender jacket. Her chest bindings, panties and pants were all shredded beyond use, and covered in blood. Blood was on her inner thighs, breasts and neck from _his_ bites; _stop thinking about that._ If she couldn't kill herself, maybe she could sleep, block out the world. She closed her eyes, and let the world drift away.

* * *

_"NO! Stop, please! Uchiha-san, stop! Ugg, nooo...!"_

Hinata woke from her dream with a gasp, her head (and heart) pounding. She sat up- and stopped. When she had last been awake, she had been in a cold cell. Now she was in, well, a bedroom that looked almost like her room at home; light blue walls, comfortable futon with soft white sheets, plain white bureau, a low table. There was a soft-looking rug on half of the floor, tatami mats on the other half. The only major differences between this room and her own were the lack of the personal objects she had; a stuffed animal from childhood, pictures of her team, and the like. The other difference was at home, one entire wall was made of sliding screens, so she could look at her garden outside. Here, the only exit from the room was a metal door, most likely locked from the outside.

She was wearing a plain white kimono. The thought of _him _changing her disgusted her, just like the thought of _him _carrying her into this room, which for all its apparent comforts, was really no different from the cell she had been in previously. Just then, as if her thoughts had summoned him, there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata-chaaaan! Are you awake?" If she hadn't been, the sound of his voice would've woken her up. Just hearing a few words spoken in that voice called up memories of the day before, at least that was her guess of when he had...no, stop. Her guess of when she had been kidnapped.

The door opened, and the Hyuuga flinched, drawing the sheets up to her chin. The object of her loathing entered, carrying...a purple sweatshirt and khaki pants? The sight of her preferred clothes nearly brought her to tears. While she would wear kimonos, she would always be most comfortable in her baggy clothes.

"I believe I...deprived you of your normal attire as a result of last night. Would you like to change into these, Hinata-chan?" His voice made her name sound like a caress, one that made goosebumps rise on her arms.

"Umm...thank you...?" Her voice sounded abnormally timid to her ears. He walked closer to the futon, making her flinch, and tossed the clothes down on her lap.

"There is a bathroom over there," he said, pointing toward a door that hadn't been there a minute ago. "You might enjoy a shower." With a smirk, he left. His leaving let Hinata give a sigh of relief, at least he hadn't insisted on watching her shower and change. Getting up, she picked up the clothes timidly, and walked into the bathroom, where she almost dropped the clothes in surprise. It was _huge! _Shaking her head to clear it, ow, not a good idea, it just made her head hurt more, she put the clothes down on a bench and walked into the large shower stall. She closed the opaque glass door before shedding the light kimono she was wearing. Hinata turned the water all the hottest, and let the scorching water burn away the dries blood and the feel of _his _hands on her flesh.

She looked down, and her gaze fell upon the bottles sitting on a low shelf- shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in her favorite brand and scents. Small as it was, the soothing scent of her conditioner helped her butchered nerves. Now they only felt like they had been dissected by a rabid 3 year old, as apposed to dissected and pounded by Tsunade-sama.

After standing under the water long enough to deaden the feel of hands crawling on her, Hinata turned the water off, stepped out, and quickly dried off. She didn't want to be standing nude for longer that she absolutely had to be. Thankfully, there were undergarments (panties and a bra) inside the sweatshirt. She slipped the clothes on, towel dried her hair a slowly as she could, and than walked out into the other room, steeling herself for the monster she was about to face.

* * *

TBC. Well, it's obnoctiously short, but it's a chapter. Don't complain about the crappiness and any mistakes I missed, spelling, grammar, or otherwise, but as always, critiques and comments in the form of reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Sayonara!


End file.
